


pretty

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Little Tyler, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: baby tyler gets into makeup
Relationships: Jenna Black/Josh Dun, Jenna Black/Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 9





	pretty

Tyler was waiting for the perfect moment to get away. Josh was in the middle of getting work done while Jenna was busy making dinner, so they had made Tyler promise that he would stay in the living room with Monsters Inc playing on the tv, along with toys all over the floor if he wanted to play instead. 

But Tyler had other intentions. He sucked on his paci as he stared ahead at the television, though he wasn’t paying attention to the moving pictures. Instead he was listening to the noises of the kitchen, hearing the sounds of the stirring of a pot, boiling water, and cutting vegetables. He figured Jenna was far enough along in cooking that she wouldn’t think to check on him. Josh was doing his work in another room with the door shut, so Tyler thought now was his chance. 

He smiled around his paci and carefully scooted off the couch to the floor, being quiet and slow with his movements. He then got on all fours and began to crawl out of the living room and down the hallway, watching out for any creaks that may sound out from the wooden floors. There was a soft crinkle from his nappy as he moved his legs, but Tyler was confident it wasn’t loud enough to attract attention from his caregivers. 

Soon enough he made it all the way to his destination: the master bedroom. Tyler really wasn’t allowed to be in here while he was little and by himself, but he wasn’t going to cause any trouble! Well... at least he hoped this wouldn’t be classified as “bad.”

He giggled softly at the change in flooring as he entered; their carpet was super soft and it just made him happy. 

He crawled all the way to the far side of the room, over to the desk where Jenna kept all of her makeup. Tyler grunted quietly as he got up on his knees, reaching his hands up and grabbing whatever he could without standing — he was so clumsy when he was little, he was quite unpredictable if he was on his feet. 

He smiled triumphantly as he sat back down on the carpet, putting the handfuls of makeup he had managed to grab in front of him. Delicate, gentle fingers ran over each item as he thought about what he wanted to try on first. 

Blush would look great, he thinks. Ty popped the pacifier out of his mouth, not wanting it to get dirty, and carefully placed it on the chair in front of the desk that Jenna would usually sit at when doing her own makeup. 

He took one of the brushes he had managed to grab and dusted some of the pink blush on it, rubbing it on his cheeks. He giggled because it tickled. Once he had more than enough on, he picked up some glittery eyeshadow. He took a smaller brush and started to carefully paint it on his eyelids — though when he was in this mindset he was obviously quite sloppy with his movements. So it wasn’t very neat at all and was all up in his eyebrows, but it was still cute he was trying. 

“Jus’ one more thing!” Tyler hummed to himself and looked over the tubes of lipstick in front of him. He decided on a bright pink one, popping off the top and puckering his lips as he began to put it on. 

Josh sighed as he exited the spare room where he was doing his work. He went straight to the kitchen, kissing Jenna on the cheek. 

Jenna smiled over at him, having just finished dinner. She had it all ready on the table. “Hey, glad you got everything done! Let’s go get Ty.”

“Perfect,” Josh smiled tiredly, glad he could just spend time with their boy for the rest of the night. “Everything looks amazing,” he complimented as they walked to the living room together. 

“Ty guy, dinner is— wait, where is he?” Jenna frowned, looking around and not finding a tuft of fluffy brown hair anywhere. The couch was empty and the toys on the floor sat unplayed with, the movie still running on the tv. 

Josh got a bit worried. If Tyler was unsupervised while regressed that could potentially be dangerous. “Ty?” He called out, going to check the nursery first. 

Jenna hurried to look in the bathroom, but no luck there. The basement remained locked, so she knew he couldn’t have gotten down there. 

Josh emerged from the nursery empty handed, rejoining Jenna as they went further down the hallway, finally seeing that the room to their shared bedroom was ajar. They both sighed in relief. 

Josh opened the door the rest of the way. “Tyler, you know you’re not supposed to be in here,” he said sternly, but his face softened once he saw his baby boy. 

Tyler was sat right in the middle of the floor, his doe eyes wide as he looked up at his caregivers. He smiled wide, showing off the poor lipstick job he had done — it was messy, but it was a good attempt in his little space. 

“Daddy!” He squealed in delight, holding his arms out for Josh. 

Josh sighed and smiled back, walking the few steps closer to Tyler and picking him up, holding him. 

Jenna giggled, taking in all the makeup Tyler had managed to put on. “Honey, why were you putting on my makeup?” She asked as she gently rubbed his shoulder. 

Tyler shrugged shyly, looking between Jenna and Josh. “Pretty,” he stated simply, batting his eyelashes cutely. 

Josh’s heart melted. Tyler knew exactly what he was doing. He knew how adorable he was. 

Jenna smiled warmly, giving Tyler a small kiss on the cheek. “You’re right, you’re very pretty,” she cooed. “But darling, please don’t go wandering around without telling us, okay? We don’t want anything to happen to you,” she booped his nose, causing Ty to giggle. 

He nodded. “Okay, m’sorry,” he pouted, though he knew he wasn’t in any trouble given Jenna’s tone. 

“I know, it’s alright,” Jenna said sweetly, following Josh out of the room as he carried Tyler to the kitchen. “If you want to wear my makeup, all you have to do is ask,” she added. “I can help ya put it on.”

Tyler gasped excitedly as he was set down in his chair, looking over at Jenna. “Really?! I wanna do makeovers!”

Both Josh and Jenna laughed at that, smiling wide. 

“Yeah? We’ll have to do that later then,” Jenna said as she said across from Ty. 

Josh nodded in agreement. “I think that sounds lovely. But first this baby needs to eat.” He ruffled Ty’s hair before getting a plate together for his boy and sitting next to him. 

Tyler giggled happily and leaned over to kiss Josh’s cheek, creating a big lipstick mark. “Daddy pretty too,” he smiled. 

Josh cooed, not moving to wipe off the makeup. He just began to feed Tyler the mac and cheese on his plate. “Thank you, honey. I guess I’ll have to join in on the makeover, hm?” He chuckled. 

Tyler’s eyes widened as he chewed his food, nodding excitedly. “Yes, please!” He answered once he had swallowed that bite, making Josh and Jenna giggle in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests / rps! 
> 
> tumblr / wattpad: snugglytyler


End file.
